theanimusarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thirteen Signs of Sin
The Thirteen Signs of Sin a technique that can be used by those who wield the Seizagan, granting them ablilties called "signs". Hoshimi Yamanaka, using the Mind Override Jutsu, is able to channel these abilities through thirteen separate bodies that she can manipulate as if they were her own. Use After her defeat by Madara's hands, Hoshimi went into hiding. Over the years, expedience became a priority and she utilized her Thirteen Signs so that she could expand her web of influence exponentially. Hoshimi has compared it to a larger-scale version of the Yamanaka clan's unique Mind Transfer Jutsu. Each of the signs could use the abilities they had originally in addition to the traditional abilities of the Thirteen Signs of Sin. However, thanks to Second Awakening their skills have increased greatly beyond what they were originally were. Maintaining control of all thirteen signs simultaneously requires a large amount of willpower and concentration, and there is a risk of them retaking control of their body if she is under intense mental stress. Hoshimi's Signs Aries Sign Main Article: Aries Sign The Aries Sign grants the user the ability to absorb and redirect an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Redirection Technique Absorption Seal. Taurus Sign Main Article: Taurus Sign The Taurus Sign grants the user the ability to manifest chakra chains to bind and immobilize their target. Gemini Sign Main Article: Gemini Sign The Gemini Sign grants the user the ability to absorb and repurpose living cells, as well as copy DNA. Cancer Sign Main Article: Cancer Sign The Cancer Sign grants the user the ability to summon mechanised armor, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. Leo Sign Main Article: Leo Sign The Leo Sign grants the user the ability to summon various creatures to do their bidding. Virgo Sign Main Article: Virgo Sign The Virgo Sign grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, as well as the gravitational forces of a person or area. Libra Sign Main article: Libra Sign The Libra Sign grants the user the ability to control their blood in a variety of ways through the use of Blood Release. Scorpio Sign Main article: Scorpio Sign The Scorpio Sign grants the user the ability to use wuji chakra. Ophiuchus Sign Main article: Ophiuchus Sign The Ophiuchus SIgn grants the user the ability to Sagittarius Sign Main article: Sagittarius Sign The Sagittarius Sign grants the user the ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. Capricorn Sign Main article: Capricorn Sign The Capricorn Sign grants the user the ability to deconstruct and reconstruct matter through the use of Destruction of All Things. Aquarius Sign Main article: Aquarius Sign The Aquarius Sign grants the user the ability to Pisces Sign Main article: Pisces Sign The Pisces Sign grants the user the ability to manipulate time-space. It also grants the ability to manipulate the "time" of objects and people. Influences Trivia